Skinny Love
by MayySully
Summary: I really stink at summaries, but please give this story a shot! Have a nice day! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been two months since Alexander and I did the convent ceramony, and it felt like me life was complete. I had everything I have ever wanted, the love of my life and to be a vampire. Jamenson has been tutoring me in my studies and at night I stayed over secretly. My parents finially agreed for me to be homeschooled but I wasn't allowed to spend the night. Well as far as they know I don't.

At night I sneak out and sleep at the mansion. Jamenson to cover for me, told my parents that I head to go there at 6:00 am to start my studies so that way I will be able to sleep. At night was when I was allowed to hang out with Alexander I did my homework instead. 'Joy oh joy' I thought sarcastically. My parents didn't suspect a thing, thank God for that or else they would find out my secret.

I had just finished with my work when Jamenson said I could take a break and eat lunch. I walked up to Alexander's room and saw he was painting a picture that I couldn't quite make out. I jumped onto his back and kissed him on the cheek.

Alexander sighed like something was on his mind, so I jumped off. He turned around to look at me and kissed me on the forehead. Alexander than moved to my cheek, ears, and then my neck. I moaned and pushed Alexander onto his king sized bed, and kissed him on the mouth with some pressure.

I felt my dress rip in the back which made me giggle.

Alexander flipped me over so I wasn't on top of him, "Raven are you sure you want to do this? We can always wait."

I nodded my head yes and pressed a firm kiss on his lips.

That night we made love for the first time.

_**Two Months Later...**_

Lately I have been getting very sick, like throwing up every morning, Alexander and Jamenson were getting really worried about me so they decided to schedule a doctor's appointment to see if everything was alright. My parents didn't know what was going on and I was planning to keep it that way.

Once sunset came Alexander and I got in the car and was heading to the doctor's office. I was curious as to find out what kind of doctor we were going to. I mean how could we go to a human appointment when I had no heartbeat?

I looked over to Alexander, "So where are we going?"

Alexander laughed, "I told you we were going to the doctor. The doctor is a family friend of the family's so he won't tell anybody that we don't want to know what is going on."

I nodded my head. I was worried that something was really wrong with me. I tried not to worry about it but the thought of what was happening kept popping into my mind.

Alexander pulled into what looks like an abandonded building, he came around and helped me out of the car. As soon as I got out I had the sudden urge to throw up and that is when Alexander scooped me up and carried me over to the grass.

I threw up at least two times and when I stopped, Alexander had the look of worry written all over his face. We walked into the doctor's office where we checked in and a nurse let us into a empty room.

We waited for a nurse for at least thirty minutes and soon a nurse came in and told me that she had to take some blood. I hated needles so Alexander let me sit in his lap and squeeze his hand while the nurse took the blood.

I was slightly embarassed about sitting in his lap, which he kept laughing saying it was fine. Finially the doctor Alexander told me about came in smiling.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well it seems nothing is really wrong with her, but she is going to be adding another family member into our family."

I caught on automatically and I was very excited. Alexander on the other hand looked like he was confused beyond belief. I smiled and it seemed like forever when he caught on to what the doctor told us.

In the blink of an eye he had me in his arms and swung me around in a circle. He put me down so I didn't get really sick from all the spinning and I smiled up at him, but soon that smile faded away.

My parents and brother came into mind and I realized that this was going to be hard to explain to my parents. How was I going to tell them that I was pregnant at seventeen years old? I was going to be turning eighteen soon but that still wasn't going to convince my parents.

Alexander looked at me in worry and confusion, "Alex how are we going to tell my parents I'm pregnant? I'm seventeen years old not twenty and I'm not even married. They are probably going to throw me out of the house."

That's when I broke down in tears of worry. I was so scared of how my parents were going to react to this news. Alexander wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

Alexander pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Love, don't worry we will be alright. Tell you what, why don't we invite your parents to have dinner at the mansion tonight and then tell them there. Does that sound good?"

I nodded my head still sniffling a little, we headed home to get ready for the dinner that would probably change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When we got into the car and headed to the mansion I pull out my phone and dialed my mom's number.

It rang a couple of times until my mom answered, "Hey sweetie. Are you heading home?"

I sighed, "No mom but Alexander has asked us all to dinner at his place tonight is that fine?"

My mom didn't respond for a couple of minutes, "Ya sweetie let me go tell your brother and your dad to get ready. What time do you want us to start heading over there?"

Alexander mouthed 30 minutes to me.

"How about thirty minutes?"

Now it was my Mom's turn to sigh, "Well alrighty. Love you sweet-heart."

"Love you too mom," I replied.

Everything was quiet on the way back to the mansion, well beside Alexander calling Jamenson to tell him to prepare some food for supper.

I was beyond nervous no matter how many times Alexander told me everything was going to be ok. This was my baby and my family at stake right now.

When we pulled up in the driveway, I couldn't bring myself to open the car door. I turned towards Alexander to see worry on his face, and that made me feel even worse than I already did.

After at least five minutes of sitting there we got out and prepared to face the music.

Finially I heard my parents come through the door and that's when I almost lost it. Alexander kissed my forehead and greeted my parents, we all ate our supper in warm conversation.

I felt someone pinch my hand and I turned towards Alexander. He nodded his head and cleared his throat.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to what Alexander had to say, "Raven and I have an important announcement to make."

All of us sat quietly and then he continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Madison, Raven and I are going to have a baby."

Everything got quiet, even Billy Boy was quiet. He had food slightly coming out of his mouth in shock.

My dad busted into laughter, "God you two and your pranks. See for a minute, I thought you were actually serious for a minute."

I started to tear up, "Daddy...I'm pregnant."

My mom had silent tears going down her own face.

That's when my dad slammed his chair into the table and suddenly had Alexander pinned to the wall by his shirt.

Billy gasped and that is when my dad finially started yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking?! How dare you get my little girl pregnant?!" My dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

I still had tears rushing down my face, "Dad stop it! Please let him go let's just talk this through."

My mom finially decided to break in, "John that's enough let him go and let's all just talk."

We all finially managed to pry my dad off of Alexander. He led us into the living room where everyone sat down in silence.

Billy was the first one to break the tense silence, "So guys does this mean I'm going to be an uncle? I mean that would be freaking awesome."

For some unknown reason that made me bust out in laughter, but no one was joinging in with me.

My mom cleared her throat, "Raven sweet-heart are you sure your even ready to raise this baby? I mean have you both even thought about this for a moment? Your going to have a baby, that means your bringing a life into this world. That is a huge responsibility and I just want to make sure your really ready for this."

I sighed, "Mom who is ever really ready to have a baby? Of course this is going to be challenging, but mom I am absoulty sure about having him or her. I know you both hate me right now-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I started sobbing uncontrollably.

Finially my dad cleared his throat, "I don't hate you...Either of you. Your my daughter I could never hate you. Your mother and I will help you any way we can, but we are not going to raise this baby for you."

Alexander replied, "Mr. Madison I will never hurt your daughter or this baby. I will do what ever I can do to protect them both."

After that everyone was tense, but Billy was really the only one who really got excited about him getting a niece or nephew.

When I snuck back to the mansion I found Alexander sprawled out across his bed.

I climbed onto the bed next to him and we just layed there in silence. Alexander snaked his hand and rested it ontop of my small baby bump. I placed my hand on top of his.

I sighed in fustration, "Do you hate me?"

Alexander rolled to where he was on top of me, "Why in the world would I be mad at you? I'm the one who got you pregnant."

Everything was quiet for a minute. "Alexander do you regret everything that's happen"

Now he sighed in fustration, "No of course not. I will never regret this baby or you. I just wish we waited so you wouldn't have to deal with this."

I kissed him on the lips and we both fell asleep a couple of hours later in our cozy coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two months since we told both of our parents that we were expecting a baby.

To say my parents were happy was an understatement. They were ready to skin Alexander alive, but Alexander's parents were perfectly fine with it.

He later explained to me that in the vampire culture it was expected for the son to at least give a son or daughter before they reach the age of twenty.

When I woke up, I automatically took off towards the restroom. Just to throw up everything that I had the past night

Who ever said being pregnant was fun, was a filthy mudblood. I mean sure the baby bump is super adorable, but this whole throwing up stuff has to go.

I just sat there hoping I wouldn't throw up again when Alexander walked in. He walked in and sat down next to me and we just sat there in silence.

Ever since last night we haven't really talked or had that much to say to each other. I didn't really notice that I put my hands on my belly until Alexander reached over and put his hands there too.

Smiling, I crawled over to Alexander and snuggled into his arms. I would've just sat there almost falling asleep, but our baby had other plans for me.

Alexander laughed and helped me off the floor and lead me into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I coughed nervously, "So how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Honestly, it sucks trying to sleep pregnant. It's like sleeping with a watermelon duck-taped to your stomach."

Alexander laughed in response.

I was currently four and a half months pregnant and we were going to find out today what we were having!

I think Alexander was the most excited about finding out the gender than me, and I'm the mother.

After we both finished eating, we took off towards the doctor.

When we got there thirty minutes later, the doctor came in with this weird looking machine.

The doctor smiled, "So are you two ready to find out what our little one is going to be?"

We both nodded our heads in usion. The doctor then rubbed some cold gell on my stomach and that's when we got to hear the heart-beat for the first time.

Alexander cried and I almost did, because that is when it finially hits you. It tells and shows you that you are now responsible to bring this little baby into the world.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well you two it appears that you are going to have a little girl. Congratulations!"

I was so excited when we both left the doctors office. Alexander was going on about how excited he was to have a little me running around the mansion.

Mainly though, we were just over all happy that she was happy and healthy, but now came the hard part...finding a name that suits her.

When we finially pulled into the mansion I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_**Ok everyone so I need your help with baby names! Please leave your suggestion in a comment if possible! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: So sorry for that short chapter, I was in a rush. Sooo I am really hoping to make it up to you guys! Anyways, please leave some comments, feedbacks, and most important BABY NAMES! Don't forget those also! Thank you for reading and following you gals and guys are awesome. Also to the guest of course your weird, but that's what is so awesome about all of you.**_

_**Now on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning I had a spliting headache, and it didn't help that Alexander had his stupid music blaring.

Even in the coffin you could hear his music. When I came out of the secret room where the coffin was located, I saw that Alexander was painting some kind of picture.

I turned down his music, "Well good morning to you too."

Alexander jumped but then smiled, "Good morning love, how are you feeling?"

"Not to great considering you decided to blare your music really loud. Now I have a horrible headache and it sucks."

He sighed and kissed me, I swear it was like he was trying to make me feel bad for being mad at him.

Alexander soon went back to his painting when I heard my stomach growl. That's when I remembered what the doctor had told us last night. I was so tired that my brain really couldn't process the information clearly until now.

Using my vampire speed, I pushed Alexander onto the bed and kissed him long and hard. He moaned in response and that made me rip, literly rip, his shirt off of him.

Alexander flipped us over so he was now on top, but when I tried to kiss him again he stopped me.

He sighed, "As much as I hate to say this love, but we shouldn't. It could possibly harm our little girl and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

I nodded my head no and kissed him one last time before I pushed him off of me.

Alexander laughed and replaced his shirt, so now it was time to feed our little gothic peanut.

Ever since I got pregnant I have been totally out of it. I think in the past four and a half months of being pregnant, I tried to name my daughter some crazy stuff. Once I insisted we name her Elizabeth, Jacob, Edward, Isabella, and more.

Of course this was before we both knew we were going to have a daughter.

All I got in response was Alexander's nonstop laughter. Then he said that I should probably lay off the Twilight for a while.

Honestly, I never knew picking out a name would be this difficult. In the end though we had a couple of names in mind, but weren't totally sure.

I walked into the pantry and grabbed some peanut butter and the bread. Then went to the refrigerator and grabbed what looked like some chicken and some jelly.

If you haven't guessed yet my cravings are the weirdest, but right now I wanted some fried chicken and peanut butter.

When I was almost finished eating I saw Jamenson out of the corner of my eye look at me like I had totally had lost my mind. It's not like I made a total mess, but there was some stuff I need to clean up.

I started to justify what I was doing, but before I could Alexander came down and just stood there in shock.

I swear to goth, they are staring at me like I just commited capital murder. In all honesty the kitchen was not that big of a mess. Sure there was some flour here and there, but over all I kept it pretty clean over all.

Alexander in the end helped me clean up while Jamenson went to go take a shower.

That's when I felt something hit my stomach and hard. I guess I gasped out loud because Alexander was by my side in a blink of an eye.

"Raven, are you ok? Did your water break? Did the baby hurt you?"

I laughed, "Yes, no, and no. Give me your hand."

He did and I placed it where I had felt something hit me and now it was his turn to gasp.

Alexander smiled, "Our little girl just kicked. I can't believe she just kicked, I thought it was to early for that..."

"I guess not, she is our little miracle isn't she?"

He nodded his head yes and lifted up my shirt. Alexander placed a kiss on my tummy and rubbed it saying how much he loved her.

That's when I remembered I needed to tell my parents and most of all my best friend what the heck just happened.

I first called Becky, knowing we haven't really talked since the covent ceramony a couple of months ago.

( _B = Becky R= Raven )_

*ring* *ring* *ring*

B - Hey what's up girl?

R - I have some major news girl!

B - Ok lay it on me.

R - ... I'M PREGNANT!

B - What?! Since when?! Awww! How far along are you?!

R - *laughs* Yep, it's true. Since four months ago, the night when Alexander changed me. I know right we can hardly believe it either and four and half months.

B - I'm so happy for you, soon we will have a miny little goth running around. Wait are you having a boy or a girl?

R - We found out yesterday and it's a girl! Alexander is the most excited about having a girl.

B - *laughs* Of course he is, soon he will have a miny you. I swear she is going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

R - *giggles* Yep, so I know I am going to be in charge of disipline for sure with her mostly. Hey we need to catch up some time soon. How about next weekend?

B - Sure, just text me the details girl! I got to go...I love you girl I will talk to you later!

R - Love you too, bye.

B - Bye.

It felt so great talking to my best friend again. Now I dialed my mom and now this was going to be interesting.

( R = Raven and M = Mom )

*ring* *ring* *ring*

R - Hey mom, how are you?

M - Great honey, how are you feeling?

R - Alright, you will never guess what just happened!

M - What happened?

R - Our little girl kicked for the first time!

M - *silence* Wait, did you just say 'little girl'?

R - *squeals* Yes! We found out last night, we are so excited.

M - Congrats sweet-heart, but I have to go. My job just called me in and I am about to walk in. I will talk to you later ok?

R - Ok mom love you!

M - Love you too.

*End Conversation*

Something was really off about mom. I thought she would be a little more excited about having a granddaughter, but I guess not.

I went into our attic bedroom and stretched out across the bed. Alexander climbed in beside me and that is when I finially broke down.

Before I could even stop myself, I started sobbing uncontrollably. I soon calmed down long enough to talk.

Alexander kissed my forehead, "Raven...what's wrong sweetie? Is it something I did?

"No of course not. I just got off the phone with my mom and she didn't seem really excited about the baby. I told her that I was going to have a girl and that she kicked, and she didn't even seem to want to be bothered."

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. This is our little girl and we love her. If our parents don't or can't accept it, then it's their problem not ours."

I sighed and kissed Alexander and that's when I passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note!**_

_**LegendLover94 - Thank you for your support! No her parents don't know that she is a vampire and yes she does drink blood everyday. I just didn't write it. Thank you so much for your support and your comments.**_

_**Sammysam - Thank you! Your freaking awesome too! :) Also lol on the violence request. Yes you are very weird, but that is what makes you so speacil.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390 - Lol and thank you for telling me his real name. I got so confused on the names. Thank you for so much of your support!**_

_**Overall: You guys are amazing please comment some baby names like I am blanking right now. So far all I have is Callie or Avery... Anyways, on with the story! :)**_

Chapter 5

It's been a month since Alexander and I found out that we were having a girl and we were totally excited.

Currently right now, Alexander was upstairs working on the nursery. He wouldn't even let me in the room before it was finished.

Most people would have found that annoying, not knowing what your husband was doing, but I felt quite the opposite.

Seeing Alexander so involved in trying to make our baby as comfortable as ever, was really heart-warming. Sure, I was curious as to what he was doing, but I had total faith in him.

Sebastian, Jagger, and Matt came over here a couple of hours ago to help him on the nursery while us girls just laid around and watched movies.

Today was an awful day for anyone to come over because our princess was acting horrible. All day I've been throwing up or cramping, and let me tell you it sucks being pregnant.

See most people would say that being at least six months is no big deal, your out of the forest. Let me tell you something, all those people are filthy mudbloods.

Even at six months you still throw up and then you start cramping because your getting close to your due date.

Alexander kept reasurring me that I was doing and being amazing, but usually that conversation ends right after I elbow him in the ribs.

Let's just say, I am not going to be an easy person to get along with during labor.

Sebastian walked in with a huge grin on his face, "So are you girls ready to see the nursery?"

All of us girls squealed with delight, and rushed up the stairs. Well me being pregnant, I pretty much waddled up the stairs.

When I finially managed to get up the stairs I was pretty exhausted, and Alexander was waiting on me with a glass of blood.

I laughed and took it from him. We headed towards the nursery and that is when I started getting nervous. What if the guys messed it up and if they did we would have no choice but to stay with what ever they did.

As we walked into the room I almost bursted into tears. We decided to decorate the room black and purple to add a little color into our little girl's life.

The walls were painted purple and had black little designs all over the bottom of the wall. We had a black dresser filled with clothes and stuff like diapers and bibs.

I swear this baby was going to be so spoiled rotten. She has so many loving aunts and uncles who are going to really spoil her the most. But then again there is Alexander, who is really going to treat her like a queen.

At night he would always talk to her, and say how much he loves her. Let me say, it is pretty adorable.

Overall, almost everybody was excited about peanut being here. My parents won't talk to me anymore, claiming that I was a bad example towards Billy.

To me that was some utter bullcrap because God knows, Billy is nothing like me and will never be. In fact, we are total opposites.

Billy is more of what looks like a soccor or football player and I'm a vampire whose goth. Ya mom and dad he is totally going to be like me, note the sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Alexander's parents and Stormy were planning on coming over to be there for the birth of little peanut.

Currently I was on top of the king size bed in our attic bedroom sipping on some blood and reading a magazine.

Alexander sighed, "Raven are you really ready to become parents?"

I looked up in shock, this was the first time that I've heard him have any doubts about the baby. He has been so supportive about us having a baby and hearing him ask this was worrying.

I coughed nervously, "Ya, I think I am why? Are you having any doubts about the baby...or me?"

"It's just that ever since you got pregnant it's made your life a living hell. Your own parents hate you and it's all my fault and no matter how much I could just turn the clock around and fix it I can't. I don't regret either of you...it's just that I wish we would have waited a little bit longer."

"Look we both knew this wasn't going to be easy or a walk in the park. Sure who wants to have a baby at seventeen and half? No one, that I know of. Our baby is going to be ok with or without my parents being in her life. You know why? Because no matter how much we screw up, we can fix it because she's ours and we can blame it on the neighbors kids."

Alexander laughed, "Raven we don't have neighbors."

I pouted, "Well maybe we should move somewhere where there are some so we can blame them for our kids mishaps."

He sighed and climbed into bed with me.

"Do you ever think that after our little girl is born we will have another baby?"

I gave him the look of you are freaking kidding me. He laughed at my facial expressions and picked me up.

I squealed which only made him laugh even harder. Alexander then carried down to our coffin to sleep the day away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Thank you for your support and advice! From now on I will be going at a slower pace! You are like a freaking bo$$! :) Also your welcome for the shout out.**_

_**Miny: Thank you for the baby names they are really adorable! I really like the name Willow! :) Your so welcome keep up with the advice.**_

_**Sammysam: Thank you for the baby names they are really cute! I really like the boy name Axel...Maybe in the future I will use it :p Also tell your dog I said hello gosh I have two of them.**_

_**Overall thanks for your support my freaking Bo$$e$! Also sorry for not updating lately got grounded cuzz of grades lol and then some friend drama lol you guys know how that is. **_

_**Anyways on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 6

Today was the day that our little baby was about to be born. These past few months had been very heptic with trying to get Alexander's family flown down here.

My contractions came when I got out of the coffin. I had a feeling when it came down to pushing, Alexander's hand would probably be ripped off.

When another wave of contractions came I moaned which got Sebastian who was playing his phone to come and check on me.

"Hey Rave, your going to be alright. I mean after all, that's why you women have the babies."

I swear to Hello Batty, he did not just say that. I bared my fangs at him which caused him to squel like a little baby.

I smirked, "Ya I guess your right. You guys would get way to scared to even after the first contraction."

He rolled his eyes, "You know you are letting this birth thing get to your head. I mean how bad could one little stupid contraction be anyways?"

That's when Alexander's mother walked into the room.

"More than you will ever know my boy."

If I wasn't hurting I would probably would have laughed, but right now it felt like my whole body was on fire.

Alexander's mom checked to see how far I was dialated and reported back I was 9 centimeters. One centimeter left and I would finially get to see my baby girl.

Stormy came in with Alexander and their father. I swear seeing the pride on Alexander's face made this whole thing worth it.

Billy swore that he would be here to see his niece after supper even if that meant being grounded for life. He kept telling me that he would rather grow up an orphan than to let his niece face my wrath alone.

After an hour or so of waiting I was finially ready to push my little girl into the world.

_A COUPLE OF AGONIZING MINUTES..._

I gave this last push all I could give, which caused me to scream out loud and Alexander to grunt in pain from squeezing his hand to hard.

That's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world. My daughters first cry and gasp for breath. She was so beautiful, even as a fresh newborn she was so beautiful.

Alexander's mom handed to her to me and that's when the perfect name came into my mind...Willow.

I almost dropped the baby on the floor when another agonizing pain ripped through my stomach. Stormy took Willow from me and gave her to Alexander.

That's when I heard that there was another baby. I swore my heart leaped into my throat and Stormy to push one more time.

I did and another beautiful cry broke through the room. Alexander's father cried aloud, "It's a boy!"

I started to cry as I held my little nameless baby and my Willow in my arms.

Everyone left so they could give Alexander and I some time to come up with some names.

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed, holding our little girl in his arms.

"What do you want to name them, love?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Willow and Axcel. What do you think?"

He smiled, "Their both adorable names. Raven I am so proud of you, thank you for giving me such healthy and beautiful children."

I kissed him on the cheek and did the same to our little ones. Everyone came in then, even my brother, to officially meet our kids.

That's when I knew from now on my life would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Sammysam: Lol the dogs just chased me down the hall, thanks a lot ( Jking )! They said heyyy back though. Also so glad I could make your day by using those names you picked out.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Thanks for the support that you give me and helping catch my spelling mistakes lol. I really enjoy private messaging you! Your really awesome and someone named Sammysam should inbox me...lol.**_

_**Minty: Ikr her parents are jerks maybe they will make up idk we will have to see won't we. Anyways thanks for reading and the support. Keep up the ideas for the story if possible too.**_

_**Overall you guys are some major bo$$e$ so never let anyone put you down. If they do just ignore them and let them see that they don't effect you! So all hail you bo$$e$.**_

Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since I gave birth to my two little cuties and let's just say they are the weirdest children I have ever met.

Willow, for example, likes to sleep in the morning. Then there is Axcel who likes to wake up his mommy and daddy at the crack of dawn. Sure they were vampires like Alexander and I, but really that didn't stop him from waking us up.

Axcel likes his blood warm while Willow likes her's ice cold. I swear my children are so picky and I have no idea where they got it from.

Alexander said it had to be from me which only got him the evil glare from me. Jamenson laughed and said it was just a baby thing, which I didn't believe for a second.

My question to everyone is if this is really a baby thing, then how come I wasn't like that when I was born? When I was younger my parents told me they just knew exactly what I wanted before I even knew myself.

I guess this is just a vampire baby thing after all.

Right now Alexander was sleeping at my side on the big king size bed in the attic. I swear he was so adorable when he slept in peace.

I know that is kind of weird to say about your husband, but I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days.

I sighed to myself knowing sooner or later one of the kids would wake up crying. Alexander rolled over and kissed my neck, and I sighed in pleasure.

He then started to suck on it which made me moan loudly. I flipped us over and ripped his shirt off of him and started to suck on his neck, he then ripped the back of my night shirt off to reveal my black and red laced bra.

Alexander's eyes turned to lust in a flash and soon I was pinned to the bed. I couldn't move, he then started to kiss me down to my belly button and back again.

I decided we were wearing way to many clothes and made him take off his pants.

We were both almost nude when we heard a knock at the door.

Alexander moaned in fustration, "Who's there?"

"Alexander, would you like it if I took the children to your parents for an hour?" Jamenson asked through the door.

He looked at me to see if I would object or not. I nodded my head yes, because honestly that is why his parents moved here in the first place.

Alexander's parents decided to stay here in Dullsville until the twins at least reached a month and a half. At first I didn't think we would need it, but I have never wanted my husband this much.

"Yes Jamenson that would be nice thank you."

After that we didn't get a response. Let's just say that night was the most fun I had in 9 months and two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Pray for me tonight, I'm coloring my hair for the first time! I am so nervous lol. First time ever doing this so let's hope it turns out right.**_

_**Sammysam: Please make an account for me at least! We really should talk more or do whatever. You are like really cool and nice.**_

_**Minty: Glad you are still reading the story and I hope also you make an account on here.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: I am honestly amazed on how much you help with spelling errors lol. Also I really enjoy talking to you and catching up. Please keep up with the amazing ideas.**_

_**Right overall just pray my hair turns out alright.**_

Chapter 8

It's been two weeks since Alexander and I had some alone time. Everything is finially turning around for our small family. Both of the baby's are learning they like to sleep in the day and wake up at night (Thank God). That means that their mommy and daddy get to spend more time alone.

I'm really impressed on how we are both dealing with becoming teenage parents. Alexander is such an amazing father it's rather scary sometimes.

For example, the other day both of the baby's were crying and I was taking a bubble bath. It had been the first time I could actually sit down and relax all day. What does my awesome husband do? He swoops in and takes care of both of them without needing any help.

Of course he has had his own downfalls too. Another example is one day we were snuggled in our king size coffin when Willow lets out this hear renching cry. I asked Alexander to get up and check on her because I did last time. This started an arguement that lasted for like two hours and made me smash a lamp or two.

I guess we will always have those though, it's what being a parent is all about. You make a mistake the first child you have, but when you get to the second child you know what your in for.

Our kids are two months now and we still mess up with them.

Unluckly for us we had twins so if we mess up one kid we mess up the other. I clearly remember them both smiling and laughing though at me for the first time.

_Flashback_

"Alexander can you help me feed the twins?" I yelled across the house.

He was currently helping Jamenson make a choice on what shirt he should wear. Jamenson was going on a date with Ruby tonight and wanted Alexander's opinion.

Alexander strolled in and picked up Willow and started feeding her. I was sitting on the floor with Axcel on the rug slurrping on his bottle of blood. When I was finished I started talking to him in baby talk when he smiled and laughed.

I was in total shock. I had no clue that a baby at one and a half months could freaking smile let alone laugh. When I turned around Alexander was giving Axcel like he had just grown two heads.

He set Willow down next to her brother and tried to get her to do it too.

After five minutes of us both trying, both of them starting cracking up. I swear I had tears in my eyes they were making me laugh that hard.

Alexander pulled me close and kissed my forehead and whispered, "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful son and daughter I could have ever asked for."

I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

_End Flashback_

All I got to say I hope this is what my future is going to be like from now on. Sunshines and rainbows, or something more dark and creepy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ok everyone so sorry I haven't been posting lately. So much crap has been going on it's sorta sad lol. My computer really hates me and decides to never work half the time. So when I update it takes a while. Just know you guys are awesome and hate the computer lol.**_

_**Minty: Lol I don't ever want to bleach my hair. It like really sucks because my hair is so dark and it wont take to color lightly. Lol it stayed for a week and now it's back to brown.**_

_**Sammysam: I have missed you probably the most since not updating. You always make me smile or laugh when ever I get on here and check the reviews. You have such an amazing personality. Ya, just let me know about the account too.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: You have such an amazing mind and you should write your own story. I would totally read it and if you need any help with some ideas inbox me. You are always trying to help me come up with new chapters and new ideas and that is what makes you awesome.**_

_**Love you girls and guys lol. You are the inspiration for this chapter. This is dedicated y'all.**_

_**P.S. I'm sort of using some breaking dawn stuff in here but there is going to be some good ol fashioned blow outs.**_

Chapter 9

Have you ever had that feeling like something bad was going to happen? That's how I felt right at this moment.

I was sitting with the twins in my arms rocking them back and forth in the rocking chair. Alexander left earlier to help Jamenson with some grocery shopping, and I just got done feeding the twins.

The twins were almost four months old now and were really adorable.

It was so weird, this feeling I had. It felt like at any moment someone was going to burst through the door with a stake and kill me on the spot.

I shook the feeling off and put the twins in their crib and closed the door behind me as I left.

Since I couldn't shake the weird feeling, I was going to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked.

Just as I was closing the front door, this invisable force threw me back against the wall, and I landed hard onto the floor.

I quickly shooked it off and got up to find a pair of mismatched eyes that belonged to no other than Jagger himself. Ever since the bonding cermony, things have changed drasticaly.

Luna started to try and get Alexander to cheat on me, which didn't end to well for her. Let's just say me and her had a nice long conversation that resulted her nose being broken.

I bared my fangs out at Jagger and he did the same back.

Jagger retracted his fangs and sighed heavily, "You know Raven, it's such a shame you didn't take my offer about becoming mine and being my business partner for the club. If you did then we wouldn't be here, right now, fighting like this."

I hissed at him, "And if your little you know what of a sister didn't try to break me and my husband up, I wouldn't have the sudden urge to kill you. Now what the heck do you want Jagger?"

"Oh come now, Raven. Can't an old friend come just to see the twins and how they are doing?"

I growled and moved to block him from going up stairs, "One more step closer I will rip you throat out. You will never get anywhere close to my babies. EVER."

Jagger gave me an evil smile, "Watch me."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Jagger grabbed me and threw me across the room.

I landed on the coffee table, I screamed in pain and realized I must of broke my hip.

But the pain soon gone away because now it was blinded by my rage. I ran up the stairs with my vampire speed and into the nursery where I fould Jagger holding my baby girl.

He was looking at her as if he saw the sun for the first time. I stopped in my tracks and watched him carefully. I heard the front door open and I knew this was not going to end well at all.

Alexander was soon by my side and at the sight of Jagger, he looked extremly ticked off.

Alexander growled, "You did not just do what I think you just did."

Jagger looked up from Willow's face, "Alexander you know I can't help whenever this kind of thing happens. You know for a fact our kind can't control it."

I looked between the both of them confused. I didn't understand what was happening.

"How do you think Raven is going to react when you tell her Jagger?! She is going to kill you and I won't stop her either."

Finially I broke in, "React to what? Jagger what did you do to my baby?!"

Jagger sighed, "Raven, just remember what I said it's natural for our kind to do this. I sort of claimed her as mine. It's perfectly normal for a vampire to do it, I mean Alexander did it to you."

I growled, "Sweetie take Willow away from him and grab Axcel out of the crib please."

Alexander grabbed both of the kids and I grabbed Jagger by the shirt and dragged him into the living room.

I kicked Jagger into the broken pieces of the coffee table from earlier and started to kick the living crap out of him.

"I swear to God if you ever come near my baby again I will rip your head off!"

Jagger grunted when I landed another blow into his stomach, "You know I can't do that, it would kill me to be away from her."

"Then I suggest you find a way to die quickly or I'll finish the job myself. She's mine Jagger, not yours mine. I'm her mother and I'm the one who gave birth to her. Not you by a long shot."

Jagger got up slowly, "I understand your mad and want to kill me now. But I swear I will protect Willa-"

I hissed now he crossed the line, "You nicknamed my baby a guy's name?!"

That's when I lost it and literally threw him out of our house and slammed the door behind me.

Alexander walked into the room very calmy, but that seemed to make me even more mad than I already was.

"When did you find out that he was marked to her, and don't you dare lie to me."

He sighed, "It's just the way that he was staring at her, love. It was the same way that I looked at you when I first met you. I knew from that moment I was yours and you were mine."

"What do you mean? So this relationship was based only on the bond that we shared or something?"

Alexander shook his head, "That night on Holloween was the night I claimed you. None of it made you fall in love with me, if that's what you were thinking. Just because I might or someone else might claim someone, doesn't mean that they will share that person's feelings. All the claim does is to let other vampires know you are theirs and they can't harm them. So it's Willow's decision if she will love or do what ever with Jagger when she get's older."

I sighed in fustration, "I just don't want him anywhere near her, period. Notta. Zippo. Willow can't decide right now she's a flipping baby, so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know love, but what ever happens we can't let him come between our family. I will do what ever I can to keep you three safe from any danger that might come about."

I limped over to him and kissed his lips gently.

Alexander's eyebrows burrowed together, "Did something happen to your side?

I nodded my head yes and showed him. He gasped and brought me some blood to help heal my side faster.

That night we just layed there in silence in our coffin. Thinking long and hard about our complicated life and family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note!**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Thank you so much for the support. Honestly, you are such an amazing person and thank you for sticking with me. You have brought so much creativity into this and I really appreciate it. Also by the way, I can't really picture you with pom-poms cheering. Everytime I do, I kinda laugh. No offense! I will take your suggestions to heart.**_

_**Cherry: I am so glad that you have started reading my series and if you have any ideas or comments to make this story better let me know! Also your school should learn and breathe this series and if they don't their filthy mudbloods.**_

_**Minty: Geez your even more lazy than I am lol jking. NO ONE is lazier than me.**_

_**Sammysam: Come back from the dark side. We have cookies. :)**_

_**Over all thank you all for supporting me even if you just followed the story and never comment. Thank you for believing in me even though I make you all wait so long. I blame school for it, lol.**_

Chapter 10

Today was a huge day in the Sterling household. Today was my husband's nineteenth birthday and I was very excited.

I had the whole day planned out perfectly so I could make today speacil for him. While Alexander went to sleep I snuck out of the coffin and decorated the whole house with balloons and party streamers.

The twins were having a blast playing and getting wrapped up in the streamers and playing with the balloons.

That only took care of one of my many challenges so now I can check off, keep the twins entertained off my long list of to do's.

Jamenson had covered all the widows and cracks so I could stay up and get everything finished. Axcel inperticular made sure I payed attention to him since I was up to play with him.

Axcel looked so much like me it was kind of scary. Everyone claimed that Willow looked more like Alexander and Axcel resembled me the most. All I knew they were the most adorable babies I had ever seen.

They would talk to each other in this little baby language I can never understand.

Willow was so pretective of her brother it was so sweet, for example, the other day Axcel started crying because no one would pick him up. So what does she do? She crawls over to him and start babbling to him which he started laughing instantly.

I swear it was the most adorable thing ever. I was putting on the finishing touches when the clock rang to signal it was time for Alexander to wake up.

I put the twins on my hip and rushed upstairs to suprise my husband when he woke up.

When we walked into the room Alexander was putting on a t-shirt and was looking sexy as ever.

I tiptoed in, "SUPRISE!"

Alexander jumped and then smiled.

"Well I see that you went ahead and decorated the place. Thank you," he said pressing a kiss to my lips.

Alexander then pressed one onto Axcel's and Willow's foreheads and we walked downstairs just for him to find more decorations.

I put both the kids in their high chairs and started cooking supper. The plan was for us as a family to have a meal together while Jameson went out with Ruby on a date.

We all soon started eating, well Alexander and I did and the twins did with the help of us feeding them.

This was honestly the most comforting feeling I had in two days since the whole Jagger situation. I haven't really felt like doing much and haven't been feeling real well.

I have been throwing up for the last two weeks. I tried to just ignore it, but Alexander is starting to get really worried.

Yesterday, I got mail from Becky who was away at college with Matt in Washington. She said that her and Matt were coming down for the holidays and wanted to meet her little Goddaughter.

That instantly brightened my mood and I was so excited. After supper we put the kids in their cribs and Alexander went to go paint.

I ended up throwing up once again and finially broke down and took a pregnacy test.

I knew it wouldn't be possible since we have been using protection, but better safe than sorry.

What I saw honestly shocked me...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ok guys so let me know how you feel about chapter 10! Yep crap got serious didn't it? There is so much baby mama and daddy drama to come! Also I might make a story about when the twins grow up and how they are facing their everday challenges as teenagers. So let me know if that seems like a good idea! **_

_**Sammysam: Lol your honestly my best online friend ever. Please inbox me whenever you get your new account! **_

Chapter 11

I was completly and utterly shocked. I was flipping pregnant and Alexander was going to kill me.

Sure, we had talked about having one or two more sometime in the future. Keyword here, future.

So much has been going on lately and sure, I didn't bother to remember about stupid stuff as much as a stupid period. But right about now, that would be amazing if it would happen.

It's not like I didn't want another baby, don't get me wrong. I just thought the twins would be at least two or three when we did decide to add another addition to our family.

Just not with the twins only being four flipping months old. Since the Jagger incident we all have been on high alert and me being pregnant can cause some real issues.

For instance, if it ever came down to me having to fight Jagger I wouldn't be able to because I would be carrying a baby.

I knew I had to tell Alexander but I honestly didn't know how. This wasn't like me telling him I was pregnant with the twins, this was more scary than the first time.

Alexander and I were prepared and ready for the twins, but now this would be very dangerous.

I manned up and walked out of the bathroom carefully trying not to distract Alexander from his painting, but it seemed I did a crappy job at it.

Alexander walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I know that there is something wrong. You can tell me you know, what ever it is. What ever it is we will get through it togeth-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when the door busted open to reveal a very ticked off Luna Maxwell.

Well I can't say that this really isn't a suprise, but seriously?! Didn't her parents ever teach her how to knock before busting down our door?!

Luna sneered, "My brother told me what he did with your baby. I won't allow any brother of mine to be claimed to a stupid Sterling baby."

I growled and flashed my fangs out at her but Alexander held me at bay.

"What do you want Luna?" Alexander asked.

"I want you and your stupid family to leave my brother alone. If I have to, I will end that stupid little baby of yours once and for all."

Now she crossed the line, "If you come anywhere near my baby girl I will rip your throat out and do it with a grin on my face. I don't want your brother to be claimed to my baby, trust me."

Luna rolled her eyes at me, "Well if my brother gets married to your daughter or anything prepare for an all out war on your family."

She started backing out of the bedroom when she said over her shoulder, "Just FYI Raven, us Maxwells don't play nice when someone in our family is being threatened. Remember that when your daughter tries to fulfill the claim."

With that she disappeared before Alexander and I could respond.

I turned to Alexander, "What does she mean that Willow can fulfill the claim Jagger put on her?"

Alexander sighed heavily, "It means when Willow reaches the age of sixteen she will either except the claim or deny it. If she denys it then she moves on, but Jagger never will. He will always have feelings for her and still be protective of her. If she accepts the claim then in the future they will do what ever they decide to do when she reaches the age of eighteen."

I sat down on the bed and proccessed the information. This means my daughter wasn't totally doomed after all. She still had a chance to get away from Jagger once and for all.

A doubt suddenly flashed through my mind. 'What if she doesn't want to end the claim? What if she accepts it?'

Alexander soon joined me on the bed and we just layed there in silence for an hour or two until I decided I had to tell him my secret.

"Um...Alexander I have to tell you something."

He rolled over and smiled, "Ok, what is it?"

I groaned not knowing how to break this to him, "Well I don't know how to break this to you."

Alexander grew concerned, "You didn't cheat on me did you? Or do something behind my back?"

"Oh goths no! I would never do that!" I said, trying not to make him feel like I did something horrible behind his back.

He smiled, "Then what is it, love?"

I mentally battled with myself and decided just to say it and say it with no regrets.

"Alexander I'm pregnant."

It was pure silence for what felt like an eternity. Alexander just kept staring at me like I had just told him I killed someone.

I started to cry, "Do you hate me? I know this is a really crappy timing, but please don't be mad at me."

Alexander got up off the bed and threw the radio across the room and growled.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! Don't you think I should have been told this when you first found out?!"

I started to cry harder, "It's not like I planned this! I just found out ok?! Quit yelling at me for goths sake! Your as much to blame as I am ok so just shut up! Man up, Alexander!"

Everything got quiet after I said shut up. I had never told him to shut up or anything before so it was sort of a shock.

Alexander sat down on the other side of the bed and started to cry. I wiped my eyes and crawled over to him. He looked up at me with so much regret that it made me start crying all over again.

He wiped my tears, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Your right you aren't the one who got yourself pregnant. I am. Raven, I want you and this baby ok? I love all three of you."

I sniffled, "I love you too. I know how you feel it was quite a shock for me too. Just promise me one thing though."

Alexander put his arms around me and whispered, "Anything."

"That no matter what happens we will get through this one step at a time. I know this is scary, it's not a picnic for me either."

He laughed and kissed my lips, "I promise. Let's go to bed. We will need our strength tomorrow."

With that I went to sleep in my coffin with a smile plastered to my face. Also with my hand pressed against my tummy getting used to the idea of a new baby.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Sammysam13: About time girl! Now all you need to do is write your own story! Anyways love you.**_

_**Also I did minny minny mitti mo on the gender lol.**_

_**Onward to chapter twelve!**_

Chapter 12

So much has happened since two days ago when I told Alexander we were going to have a baby.

Life for instance, today we were going to go to the doctor and find out the sex of the baby. The twins were going along with us since we had no one else to watch them for us.

Let's just pray that they behave themselves long enough for us to make sure everything is going smoothly.

So far so good, we were in the car jamming out to some music and the twins were sleeping in the backseat. I swear they are the most adorable kids I had ever layed eyes on.

I wounder if their brother or sister would be the same way or even cuter. If that is even possible.

After another thirty minutes or so of driving we were here. Alexander and I were careful about getting Willow and Axcel out of the car so we didn't wake them.

If we did then there will be hell to pay later on in the appointment for sure. A nurse greeted us and lead us to a really cramped room and told us the doctor would be here any moment.

I sighed, "Are you as nervous as I am?"

Alexander smiled nervously at me, "Probably a little more. I'm just worried that Jagger or Luna will pop out of a closet and kill us all."

I laughed and smirked at him. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Well if she does than at least I died with a kiss on my lips than none at all."

He laughed at me and pulled Axcel onto his lap. Axcel giggled and started playing with his daddy's hair.

The thing about Axcel was he was the smallest of the two and the quitest. He was also a pure momma's boy.

Willow on the other hand was the biggest and the loudest. She wanted to be held by Alexander 24/7. Even when he was sleeping she wanted to be held only by him.

I swear to Willow I am a total stranger. She won't let me hold her without screaming her head off or pouting. When Willow pouts you can't stay mad or go with what you wanted to do.

I put Willow in my lap and she started playing with my wedding ring. That was the only reason why she would sit in my lap for a long period of time. She was absoutly in love with my ring.

The doctor finially walked in and smiled.

"Well look who it is, the terrible two's! Gosh y'all have gotten so big! So I heard that there might be another one on the way. Let's get the ultrasound machine real fast."

I lifted my shirt up and she spread the cold jelly stuff on my belly. Alexander put Willow and Axcel on the table with me.

Before I could stop them they both put their hands on my belly and started playing with the jelly. They were so fancinated by the stuff so that kept them busy long enough for the doctor to see what the gender was.

"So would you two like to know what your having or do you want it to be a suprise?"

I looked to Alexander and he nodded at me.

"We would like to know what he or she is please."

"Well it appears the baby is a precious little girl. Congratulations!"

Alexander kissed my lips and smiled at the twins, "Guess what guys! You two are going to be a big sister and a big brother soon."

They really weren't paying attention to him, they were still amazed by the jelly that was still on their hands.

I went to the front desk and paid the doctor bill and we all headed to the car. It was about twelve thirty when we finially got hom and put the kids down for bed.

Alexander and I were laying in bed talking about the nursery plans when the doorbell rang. We walked downstairs to find my baby brother standing there crying his head off and asking Jamenson for me.

I walked over to Billy, "What are you doing here at twelve thirty?! How did you get here anyways?! Do mom and dad know that you came here?!"

Billy started crying all over again so I led him to the couch and Alexander sat across us.

He finially managed to catch his breath and sighed.

"Mom and dad are fighting about you and the baby's. They said that they should have never let you date him. I mean I kind of agree Raven. You two aren't even married and you have two kids and I can tell now three."

I sighed, "Billy I know we had two kids, but this is my decision not mom and dad's. Last time I checked they kicked me out of the house and then said they wanted nothing to do with me and the baby's, so why should I listen to them now?"

Billy's face turned red, "You haven't thought once about how all of this is making me feel! You are always coming up with excuses when your just as to blame about all of this as they are! Your the one who got pregnant Raven, not mom and dad. I don't support them kicking you out of the house and not wanting anything to do with you, but come on! How could you be that stupid and get yourself knocked up like that?! You two aren't married, that means you two can break up at any time! That also means that you can be stuck raising three kids on your own! Have you ever even thought about your kids?! How could you be so selfish?!"

Alexander looked ticked, but managed to calm Billy down in another room. I walked slowly upstairs and layed down on the bed and pulled the cover over my head.

I felt like a failure as a mother, sister, and as a daughter. My job as a sister was to be there for my brother and all I have done was ignored him.

Alexander climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over our heads.

He sighed, "Raven...he didn't mean what he said. He was just upset sweetheart. Billy loves you so much, he never meant to make you feel bad or guilty about yourself."

"Then why do I? I haven't been there for him as I should have been Alexander. All I have done is push my family away and it's not right. I just want my mom and dad to love me a-g-gin," I said crying through my words.

Alexander let me cry until I fell asleep that night. Honestly, that was the most peaceful sleep I managed to get in the last few months. I knew tomorrow I would fix my family crisis no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Lol thanks so much for the support and helping me with my spelling errors. It is awesome to have friends who don't judge me about spelling mistakes.**_

_**Sammysam13: Lol thanks so much for the support and all the help and ideas you give me keep reading and someday soon inbox me!**_

_**Anyways love you all! Also sorry for not writing lately. I've been sick and I just threw up. Yep you know your dedicated when you update when your sick.**_

Chapter 13

Today was the day that I would solve my family issues once and for all. I was currently sitting outside my parent's house all by myself. I asked Alexander to let me do this on my own, this is something I had to work out not with him.

I finially unbuckled my seat belt and started heading to the front door. I hesitated, but finially managed to ring the doorbell.

It took a couple of minutes but soon my mom answered the door.

She just stood there in shock of seeing me at the door. My mother looked like she just wanted to hug me and never let me go but at the same time she looked outraged of my presence.

I took a deep breath, "Hi mom. Can I talk to you and dad please?"

My mom finially broke out of her shock.

"Uh, sure. Come in just take your jacket off and put it on the coat rack."

I walked in and did what she asked me to and she soon led me down the hall into living room where my dad sat in his recliner reading the paper.

My mom walked over to him and whispered in his ear. My dad looked at me in shock and confusion.

I sat down on the love seat and sighed. Mom sat down next to my dad and now it was time to get what I had to say off my chest.

"Mom, dad...I love you both. I know I disappointed you so much. More than words can say. But, you weren't there for me. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. You were supposed to be my parents and you let me go through this alone. I understand you were disappointed, it's not like this was easy for me either. My kids...your grandkids...your supposed to love us. We're your family. You kicked me out of the house and I'm only seventeen and a half."

I took a deep breath and continued, "I came here to tell you that whether or not you are in my life and my children's, I will always love you. You both will always be apart of my family whether or not your an active member of it or not. I just need my mom and dad to love me again."

My mom started crying and my dad looked like he might.

My mom sighed a shaky breath, "Raven, your father and I have always loved you. So much, and I know that you might hate us for what we have done. You will always be our baby girl and we are so sorry. You have no idea how much I am so sorry. I know we haven't been apart of your children's life, but if I can be apart of theirs now... I promise you I will do everything to make up for what I've done."

I started to cry too and walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. I looked toward my dad and saw a man that regreted so much in his life.

Now it was time for my dad to say something, anything. But all I got was a blank stare.

"Raven, your mothers right. About everything. I missed you so much, baby. I am so sorry and like your mother, I will do anything to fix this mess."

I gave him a hug and then it was a group hug. We all visted for a few hours and it was time for me to go home. My mom reminded me on the way out the door to let her come over and see the grandkids and to let her know when my doctors appointment was for the baby.

When I got home I walked in the house to find the most adorable sight ever. Alexander and the twins were laying on the floor talking gibberish to each other. It was so adorable, and Alexander was just sitting there letting them.

He was acting like he understood what they were saying when he clearly didn't.

I layed down next to Alexander and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. Axcel squealed and scooted himself to me and I gave him big kiss on the forehead.

Willow started to cry and when Alexander tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop. I picked her up and kissed her on her forehead and she stopped automatically.

It seemed she was ticked off that I only said hello to Axcel and not her. I put her down and she went to see her daddy.

I finially decided now would be a good time to tell Alexander about what happened with my parents.

"I'm suprised that you haven't asked what had happened at my parents."

Alexander sighed and bounced Willow on his lap, "I started to but I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would bring it up. Well since we are on the subject, how did it go?"

I sighed, "They apologized and said that they wanted to get to know the twins and be apart of our little baby girl's life. I don't know what to do though, I mean this is what I wanted but now that I have it I don't know what to do."

"Well if it's what you wanted, then why are you worrying? Apparently your mom and dad love you and want to make it up to you so I think you should let them. I mean whats the worst that can happen?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh I don't know, they can ship me off to Alaska when I'm not looking or betray me."

He laughed at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"They aren't going to ship you off to Alaska and if they betray you then it just gives me a reason to help you get your mind off of it."

I smirked, "Oh ya then what are you going to do to get my mind off of it, then?"

Alexander put Willow on the floor and she crawled over to Axcel and started playing with him.

He then gently, pushed me down so that I was laying on the floor and straddled my hips. He started to kiss my neck and the corner of my mouth, trying to tease me.

I pushed him off and ran to the bathroom just to puke my guts out. Alexander put the twins in their cribs and carried me to bed where I slept the night away.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DO NOT WANT **__**THIS HERE SPOILER!**_

_**It is about some baby mamma and daddy drama and a very tearful scene. Let's just say someone is going to die! Also there is three parts each part is sorta short sorry!**_

_**YOU JUST READ THE SPOILER!**_

_**Shout out time!**_

_**Sammysam: lol so glad you are enjoying my writing. Thank you for all the support you give me. Honestly, you all are the inspiration I keep writing.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Honestly, I actually learned to type your screen name without having to go back and forth on fanfiction to copy it lol. Please keep up with the amazing ideas. Thank you so much for supporting me.**_

_**Cherry: Welcome back! Honestly your comment gave me the inspiration for this story. So if you don't mind, favorite this story and please follow us on this magical journey! :)**_

_**Minty: I haven't seen you comment lately, but if you are still reading this series thank you and thank you for believing in me :)**_

Chapter 14

I was currently four months pregnant and the twins are eight and a half. Gosh, time has gone by so fast when you are enjoying the time with your family.

Today we were going to go on a date and Jamenson was going to babysit the twins while we were gone.

Alexander blindfolded me and led me the car. I buckled up and soon we were off to where ever the heck we were going.

I was so excited and yet nervous. By the time my nervousness sunk in it was erased when Alexander unblindfolded me and showed me the beautiful sight he created me.

He took me to the graveyard but set up a table with sparkling water and some rare steaks. We started eating and soon I was flung back and I hit my head on a grave stone.

I blacked out for a moment and saw Alexander staring at someone with bright red eyes.

My vision finially cleared up and I saw Luna staring at Alexander happy and excited. For some reason reason this scared the total crap out of me.

Alexander snarled at her, "What do you want Luna?! How dare you touch my wife!"

She laughed and turned to me with an evil look that said, 'I'm going to kill you and have fun doing it.'

"Don't be so dramatic Alexander dear. I didn't do that much damage...yet. You know when I found out you were pregnant, once again, I had to come see it for myself. Now that I have, let's just say I'm not suprised."

I growled at her, "You got what you wanted. You saw that I was pregnant again. Now leave before I rip your throat out."

Luna smirked at me, "Gladly. But first..."

What I didn't see was the knife she had in her hand. Before I could stop her she stabbed me three times in my stomach.

I fell into a heap onto the cold graveyard and passed out.

_**End of part 1 comment and favorite!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_

_**Ok everybody I know you probably hate me right now for the chapter lol. Hahahaha y'all are so amazing.**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: Do not worry I just updated hahaha**_

_**Sammysam13: Thank you lol**_

_**Cherry: Ok I don't mean this to sound rude, but I don't tell people my actual age or where I live. **_

_**Minty: Come back from the light, we have cookies here in the dark side.**_

_**Also for this chapter it will be in Alexander's POV since apparently, Raven got stabbed. LOL.**_

Chapter 15

Part Two

When I saw Raven hit the floor I knew Luna had to die right then and there. Using my vampire speed, I charged at her tackled her to the graveyard ground.

Luna snarled and pushed me off of her.

"I did what I had to do Alexander! You have to understand that! How could you possibly love h-."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before I grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the tree.

I snarled at her, "If you ever say anything bad about my wife again your not going to like the outcome!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Your forgetting Alexander that she isn't your wife. You aren't married to her!"

I smashed her head into the tree and dropped her.

"If Raven dies tonight Luna, I will find you down and rip your throat out."

I grabbed Raven and ran to the house.

When I entered I screamed for Jamenson to help me. When he came down his face turned even paler than usual.

"What happened. Hurry carry her upstairs into the guest bedroom and put her on the bed.

I did what he said and he pressed his hand against Raven's some-what swollen belly.

"The baby is struggling to stay alive, we have to do an emergancy c-section and fast. Raven so far is doing fine. The knife only hit the where the baby is so she isn't dying."

I contiplated on what to do, "Just do it. Make sure Raven isn't in pain though."

Jamenson soon came in with this huge needle and injected Raven in the hip. I almost cried right then and there at her pained expression, but I knew this was the only way to save our little girl.

He tore her shirt and used a scapal to cut her womb open. There was so much blood and I almost cried again.

Jamenson called over his shoulder for me to come over to him.

"I need you to go get me some shoulders and some pliers. Hurry!"

I was back before he even got to turn back around.

"Hold the towl open, because here comes the baby."

I looked over to Raven's now open stomach. It was so bloody and made me realize how serious this was. My wife and daughter could die at any moment.

Before I could even blink, Jamenson put a beautiful baby girl in my awaiting arms. She was so tiny and when she started to cry it made me start crying right along with her.

Raven stirred and screamed in agony. I gave Jamenson the baby and told him to help her.

Before I could help Raven she stopped breathing...

END OF PART TWO!


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**Yep I am such an awesome person so I am putting the next part on tonight! This is also in Alexander's POV then switches to Raven later on.**_

_**ImmortalLover, Sammysam, and everyone else. I love you all so read this chapter because it's dedicated to all of you.**_

Chapter 16

Part Three

Raven stopped breathing. I started to preform CPR and prayed to everything that she didn't die.

She was my everything, my world and I just couldn't let this be the end.

I moaned, "Please baby, please don't leave me."

No response.

"You promised me that we would be together forever. Raven, love please God don't leave me!"

I started to cry and held her body closer to me. If she didn't live I don't know what I would do.

Raven was the one that kept me grounded and made me feel safe and wanted. She was the one who pushed me to believe anything is possible and made me fall in love.

Suddenly I felt her move a little and that is when I knew my beloveded wasn't dead. She was alive and there was still time to save her.

Raven made me promise before we had the baby in case something happened that she would make me inject her with some of my venom into her body.

Vampire's venom could heal anything and most importantly, heal any kind of injury. I grabbed the syringe and injected it into her wrist and she moaned in response.

I could tell the venom was already working because she was suddenly losing all the baby fat and her stomach was already closing.

While her stomach was still healing so I gently started to wipe the blood off of her body. Raven eyes were struggling to open and she tried to sit up.

I gently pushed her back against the bed, "Love just try to relax. You've been through hell and back again."

Finially she opened her deep brown eyes and forced a small smile.

"You know if you wanted to see my shirtless all you had to do was ask."

I gave a watery sounding laugh and kissed her forehead.

Raven sighed, "When can I get up off this bed?"

"When you have fully healed and I am sure nothing is going to happen."

She rolled her eyes at me and muttered something about me being a worry wart.

"Raven can I ask you something?"

She laughed at me, "Well of course my knight in black armor."

"When the baby and you are better I want us to have a human wedding. I mean I want your parents and I want to be able to call you my wife without people saying we aren't."

She looked at me in complete shock and then happiness. She leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You don't even have to ask me that question. The answer is a hundred times yes! Now I want to see my babies. All three of them."

I rolled my eyes and went to grab the baby while Jamenson brought in the twins. Raven seemed to brighten when she saw the new baby.

Meanwhile, the twins were so confused at the sight of the little baby in their mom's arms.

Just seeing all four of them together like that made my heart swarm with happiness. Raven smiled down at Willow and Axcel who were playing with their sister's fingers.

Axcel decided to put her finger in his mouth and started to suck on it. Raven giggled and pulled her finger out of his mouth.

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face, "So what are we going to name her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What ever seems to fit her. You know we don't have to name her today, right?"

"Ya I just think I want a nap."

That night we all slept peacefully and so happy that our little baby and Raven were going to be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**Oh..My...Goth! I never knew this, but the guy who played Dumbledore in Harry Potter plays in the Hobbit...**_

_**Just thought you guys should know that. It like blew my mind away! :)**_

_**Also the best way to write a chapter is by watching Deadliest Women!**_

_**Ya I'm a little weird, but oh well. It helps me write a chapter so thats good. Now time for shout outs!**_

_**ImmortalLover1390: I am so sorry I made you freak out about Raven possibly dying. Lol there will be someone dying, I just decided to push it back a until this chapter.**_

_**Sammysam13: So sorry to make you nervous about everything including Raven almost dying lol.**_

_**Squirtle-chan: Thank you for starting reading my story and for your support. Your so awesome so welcome to our little family.**_

_**Princesscherryvampire: Also welcome to our little family. Thank you for your support and being awesome.**_

_**Over all thank you all for supporting me through out this story. Everyone single one of you are like my family and I am so glad you could help with me and help me grow as a writer. I love you all alright on with the story!**_

Chapter 17

I woke up with a terrible pain in my stomach. I looked down to see my stomach was still healing, but very slowly.

Alexander was sleeping in our attic coffin...lucky. Unfortunatly, I was stuck laying in bed all by myself.

All I wanted to do was see my three beautiful kids and their bright and giggly faces. But instead I was sitting here all alone with nothing to do.

It would be a couple of minutes for Alexander to wake up. This was going to be the most boring few minutes of my life.

(_**JUST NOTICED THIS BUT I AM ABOUT TO SERIOUSLY CRY BECAUSE YOU ALL LEFT ME 55 REVIEWS. LOL. I LOVE YOU GUYS)**_

Next thing I know Alexander poped his head into the bedroom and I smiled at him.

He smiled in return and sat at the edge of my bed, "So how do you feel?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know for someone who had their stomach pratically ripped open, I feel like crap. How about you?"

Alexander laughed at me and kissed my forehead.

"Well next time, I will have the kid for you."

I looked at him like he had just lost his beautiful mind.

"Who said that we were having any more babies?!"

He laughed at my facial expression.

"I think our family is complete, I was joking Raven. We don't have to have any more children if you don't want to."

I sighed in response, "Our family is perfect as it is. Now what are we going to name our little girl?"

Alexander layed beside me on the bed and we pulled on our thinking caps.

I snapped my fingers when I thought of an adorable name.

"What about Elizabeth Marie Sterling?"

He kissed my head and smiled at me, "I think it was the most adorable name, Raven."

We sat there cuddling until I heard the baby moniter go off to let us know that all three of the babies were awake.

Next thing I know Axcel was playing with my hair and Willow was playing with my convent ring.

I looked up and saw Alexander cuddling little Elizabeth. Ya, we were going to have to come up with a nickname for her and asap.

Alexander handed me Eliza and I almost cried right then and there. I never got to really see how beautiful she was.

She looked so much like Alexander and it was adorable. Eliza had Alexander's black hair, but she had my deep redish brown eyes.

Suddenly I felt the air shift in the house. It was a scary kind of shift. Alexander must of felt it to because he gripped Eliza tightly and I grabbed Axcle and Willow and pulled them to me.

Next thing I know Luna strolls into the bedroom like she had no care in the world.

She hummed some creepy song, "Well look who decided not to die. How many times do I have to kill you for you to stay dead?"

I snarled at her, "How about you come over and try it. I bet you wouldn't if you wanted to actually see the moon the next night."

Luna laughed an evil laugh towards me.

"What are you going to do to me, Raven? Get me pregnant?"

Alexander put Elizabeth beside me and started to stalk towards Luna.

"I don't want to hurt you Luna, but your giving me no choice. If you come near my family...towards that bed than I am going to have to kill you."

Luna smirked, "Your really going to kill me? I would love to see you try. You and I both know that you don't want to start a war that you can't win with the Maxwells."

The last thing I expected was Jagger to apear out of nowhere. It was like the Maxwells were having a freaking family reunion in our bedroom.

Willow was starting to get whinny when Jagger entered the room which made me worry a little. I was worried that as she got older she would feel the need like she had to be with him.

That scared me a little.

Jagger glared at his twin, "What are you doing here Luna? You know we have a treaty with the Sterlings, so why are you stirring the pot?"

Luna flashed her fangs out at Jagger.

"You know exactly why! You are trying to mark a baby! She is bairly a year old Jagger for goth's sake! You know that it would cause a war for the Sterlings and the Maxwells to be together!"

I decided to jump into the conversation.

"Why would it be so bad?! It would join the two families in peace one and for all! What is so wrong about that Luna?! Get your head out of your goth and realize no one wants to waste their breath on you!"

This seemed to tick her off and she tried to come at me, but Jagger grabbed his sister by her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

And that's when he ripped his twin's head off.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ok everyone I want to state how sorry I am for not updating last night. We lost internet so I couldn't post chapter seventeen, :(**_

_**Well I am currently posting chapter eighteen now. Ugh I hate all of this bad weather. I love the rain and all, but for it to take out my internet is just cruel.**_

_**LOL by the way to all of y'alls comments. I almost peed myself laughing at you guys. Also this is the last chapter for this story and there will be a sequal!**_

Chapter 18

As soon as Luna's headless body hit the floor, I couldn't help but let out the scream I was trying so desperatly to hold in.

I cuddled all three of my kids in my arms trying to shield them from the horrible sight.

Jamenson came in and took the children to the nursery while Alexander confronted Jagger.

I sat there in shock, "Jagger...what did you do?"

Jagger looked like he might barf and cry all at the same time.

"I had to do what was right...Willow is my family where you or Alexander like it. She threatened her and you. Your Willow's mom and I know that Willow would never forgive me if I let her harm you or the rest of your family."

Alexander growled at him, "Willow is not your family. You don't own her and she is not your girlfriend or whatever you hope she will become."

Jagger's eyes grew dark.

"I did your family a favor and now I want something in return. Your daughter's hand when she turns the age of sixteen. Or I can do the polite thing and declare war on your family for, I don't know, killing my sister perhaps."

I gapsed at him, "You wouldn't dare! Jagger please don't do this, please! I will do what ever you want."

Alexander in a blink of an eye had Jagger pinned against the wall.

"You won't touch my daughter or so help me God!" He punched the wall beside Jagger's head, but Jagger didn't even flinch.

"Alexander you should learn when to keep your big mouth shut. I will come for her when the time comes and there will be nothing you can do to pretect her."

I started to sob and then Jagger jumped out of the bedroom window. Now we were left to clean up the dead body and Luna's head.

After two hours of cleaning we all were depressed.

Alexander sat beside me on the big bed and sighed.

"Raven, I will do what ever it takes to keep you and our family safe. Nothing will happen to Willow as long as I'm alive to pretect you."

I sighed, "Promise?"

Alexander forced a smile, "Promise."

With that we slept like worried parents.

_**Ik crappy chapter, but please comment possible sequal titles if you have them! Thank you so much for supporting me and my dreams. I will comment on this story as soon as I get the sequal loaded. Love you all. Night.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ok I am so so so sorry about not posting the second fanfic on here. I got sick, still sick and have had so many projects for school due this past week. Honestly, I feel really bad about not posting the story. **_

_**It was totally not professional of me and totally not as y'alls friends cool of me. I love you all! Bye!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Please post your instagram names so I can follow you. I also forgot to say what the sequal name was and it's called Fix You.**_

_**Love you guys and gals!**_


End file.
